1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard and a keypad, especially for an electronic payment terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Known from DE 100 34 346 A1 is a generic keyboard for an electronic payment terminal with a one-piece keyboard housing. The housing has a top and a bottom housing shell which join together in an essentially S-shaped manner. The housing is an injection molded plastic part. In the top housing shell, a keypad is held at an angle by diagonals. Arranged beneath the keypad, for example, are keyboard electronics. The bottom side or surface of the top housing shell is built flat relative to an imaginary support surface. Electrical connections for auxiliary assemblies extend into the top housing shell from the recesses in the bottom housing shell adjoining this surface.
DE 297 11 813 U1 discloses an illuminated keyboard for a computer, wherein at least one light source is arranged between the key surfaces and the base plate of the keyboard. Suggested light sources are a planar light source or multiple thin light pipes, wherein provision is also made for placement of a light-emitting diode beneath each key surface.
A light guide for a keyboard system is described by DE 693 21 521 T2 (EP 0575 767 B1). The light guide extends within a key, collects the light from a light source located therebelow, and transports it to the surface of the key where the light is diffusely scattered to uniformly illuminate keys and/or rectangles.
DE 690 09 901 T2 (EP 90 307 620 B1) also describes a light guide for illuminating a keypad, here for a mobile telephone. The light guide is embodied as a transparent plate through which the light is conducted beneath the keys of the keypad.